


when you love someone

by demolition



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boy Love, Cheesy, Confession, Cute, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, hyunjin long hair god bless, soft, stray kids world domination, they are in love i’m manifesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demolition/pseuds/demolition
Summary: he met hyunjin, they didn’t really like each other at first. later on, both grew fond of each other, they both appreciated and admired one another. but then every time hyunjin praised han for his lyrics, gave him back hugs and told him that he did amazing, han felt like screaming, crying, and smiling all at once.he didn’t like that. and it was eating him alive.(very short story!!)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 13





	when you love someone

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first au so i'm kind of nervous about posting this but !!! enjoy nd please leave some criticism if you'd like :D !! <3

when you love someone, you would do absolutely anything and everything for them. you would collect all the stars in the galaxy for them because they deserve it. and you’ll do the impossible for them just so they can understand that your love for them is infinite. 

that’s how han feels, and hyunjin feels the same. 

han met hyunjin, they didn’t really like each other at first. later on, both grew fond of each other, they both appreciated and admired one another. but then every time hyunjin praised han for his lyrics, gave him back hugs and told him that he did amazing, han felt like screaming, crying, and smiling all at once. 

he didn’t like that. and it was eating him alive.

they became roomates. hyunjin doesn’t sleep until jisung goes to bed after composing some beats, and maybe, just maybe that’s where they both started treating each other differently. 

hyunjin whispering words of encouragement to him. han crying about his struggles, worries, and stress to the one who soon became his best friend. time passed, and han trusted hwang hyunjin with his whole life. later realizing that he might have already given him his heart in the process. 

soon after, everything came together in a way. 

while han was asleep, he heard what sounded like hyunjin speaking to him. whispering words of sweetness and care to the younger one.

hyunjin confessed his feelings to the sleeping boy, but han heard every single word that had came out of hyunjin’s mouth.

and han didn’t know how to feel. he felt mad, sad, relieved, and happy all at once. he wanted to run. he wanted to get out of bed and take a walk outside where he can think by himself. but he couldn’t because hyunjin was already fast asleep next to him, arms wrapped around his waist. 

he didn’t sleep all night. 

morning came by and han had the courage to do something that would possibly ruin everything, he wanted to do it so bad. he wanted to show hyunjin that he felt the same way and that everything will be okay as long as they have each other. 

hyunjin rolled to the center of the bed as he woke up and faced han, “good morning” he said, with the wary smile that han loves. 

han cupped the older’s cheek , it felt like time was frozen still. he stayed like that for a moment, moving his thumb on his reddening cheeks and intertwining his hand through the blonde one’s hair. 

his lips then found a way to the hyunjin’s.

but then han was then filled with regret. what if he wasn’t supposed to do this. what if he had misinterpreted everything? 

han pulled away in embarrassment, he was ready to cry and apologize. but then hyunjin pulls him for another kiss and moves on top of han as he caresses his face.

han's heart felt as if it was exploding. the butterflies fluttering in his stomach had turned into fireworks instead. his lips perfectly fit into his like a missing puzzle piece that has just been found.

and as the han wrapped his arms around hyunjin’s neck, han no longer felt scared. he felt like everything was complete.

and he couldn’t be happier knowing that he’s going to be happy with the boy he loves, he hopes that it stays like that for a very long time.


End file.
